Mon ami, mon frère
by Lili76
Summary: Entre Harry et Ron, l'amitié est plus forte que tout. Présente dans les pires moments, mais surtout au quotidien. Ces petits moments qui tissent une vie et renforcent les liens, ces moments privilégiés que seuls des amis peuvent comprendre...


Harry était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, dans le dortoir Gryffondor, tête renversée en arrière à écouter la pluie. Depuis toujours, ce son l'apaisait.

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par l'arrivée de Ron, qui pestait tout seul.  
Le grand rouquin se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de celui d'Harry en gémissant.

Harry sourit amusé avant d'ouvrir un oeil et de tourner la tête vers son ami. Il savait que Ron ne cesserait pas de geindre tant qu'il ne le regarderait pas. Voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de son ami, Ron sourit.

\- Quelle plaie ces devoirs de potions. Tu te rends compte, quarante centimètres de parchemin. Rien que ça ! T'en es où toi ?

\- Pas encore commencé...

Ron soupira, d'un air désespéré.

\- Tu te rends compte, Harry, qu'on va devoir s'y mettre, hein ?  
\- Je sais.  
\- Rogue est remonté contre toi... Si tu ne rends pas ton devoir, tu vas finir désintégré...  
\- Je sais.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.  
Ils passèrent un certain temps à rire bêtement, puis se calmèrent petit à petit.  
Seuls les reniflements de Ron indiquaient qu'ils venaient d'avoir un fou rire tous les deux.  
Ils redevinrent silencieux puis Harry reprit sa position d'origine, en soupirant.

Ron se redressa sur un coude, puis observa son ami un long moment.

\- Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr. On est amis.  
\- Amis. Frères. Si tu as besoin, je serais là.

Harry lui sourit et Ron ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Le Survivant avait une façon de sourire qui était contagieuse.  
Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de penser que le destin était particulièrement vicieux.  
Harry Potter avait été privé de ses parents alors qu'il était un bébé. Il avait fait face au pire mage Noir de l'histoire de la magie alors qu'il ne savait pas marcher. Il était devenu un héros avant de savoir parler.  
Et pourtant, au lieu d'être récompensé, il avait été envoyé dans la famille de sa mère qui le haïssait et qui l'avait maltraité pendant toute son enfance.  
Quand il avait été en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, son destin aurait pu changer. Il aurait pu enfin être heureux comme il le méritait... Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait face à un Troll, un chien à trois têtes, il affrontait un professeur possédé par Voldemort en personne. Il devait se battre face à un Basilic, ainsi que face au Voldemort du passé.  
Alors qu'il se pensait sans famille, il se découvrait un parrain, mais malheureusement Sirius lui avait été enlevé avant qu'ils ne puissent goûter au bonheur ensemble. Une prophétie sous entendait qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, quitte à y perdre la vie lui aussi. Le tounoi des trois sorciers était truqué afin qu'il soit forcé d'y participer au péril de sa vie, et il voyait son camarade mourir de la main de son pire ennemi.  
Les années se suivaient, les épreuves également. Mais toujours, Harry risquait sa vie, parfois pour des gens qui n'envisageaient même pas de le remercier. Il restait fidèle à ses principes et se battait sans relâche tel un chevalier blanc sur son fier destrier.  
La vie d'Harry était une suite de drames, d'épreuves, de douleurs et de larmes.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, Ron était heureux d'être son ami. Parce qu'Harry pensait avant tout aux autres, parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Parce qu'Harry réussissait à trouver la joie au milieu du malheur, à se contenter des plaisirs du quotidien pour sourire.

Parce que dans les pires moments, il le regardait et lui souriait de cette façon particulière qui le faisait se sentir courageux et important. Il n'était plus un des enfants Weasley, il était Ronald Weasley, l'ami d'Harry Potter.  
Et ce sourire, ce sourire d'enfant émerveillé était fascinant. Il était la preuve que jamais Harry ne perdait espoir, qu'il conservait toujours une part d'innocence. Cette même innocence qui était à la fois sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse.

Bien sûr, ils étaient encore des enfants, ils avaient peur. Mais ensemble, ils avançaient, que ce soit pour botter le derrière décharné d'un sorcier noir qui avait mal tourné ou pour rédiger un fichu devoir de potions...

Ron ne dirait rien bien entendu. Ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant était plus la marque de fabrique d'Hermione, mais, il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils se contenteraient de partager des moments privilégiés, tous les deux, à rire sans raisons.  
Ils resteraient côte à côte en silence, sans avoir besoin de parler, leur seule présence suffisant.

Harry avait repris sa position initiale, yeux fermés. Sans bouger, il demanda.

\- Et Hermione ?  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Le devoir de potions...  
\- Oh. - Ron grogna - Elle a osé me dire que ce serait du plagiat si elle me laissait copier ! Tu te rends compte ?

Un nouveau rire secoua Harry, reconnaissant bien là l'intégrité parfois un peu extrême de leur amie.  
Ron marmonnait, certainement pour reprocher à Hermione de ne pas les aider. C'était si simple pour elle après tout. Puis, le rouquin reprit la parole.

\- Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque si tu veux mon avis ! Même si moi elle ne m'aide pas, mais elle devrait penser à TOI ! Après tout, Rogue te déteste. Tu aurais bien besoin d'un coup de pouce.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à moitié.  
\- Et bien sûr, comme je suis ton meilleur ami, je te laisserai forcément jeter un coup d'oeil à mon devoir n'est-ce-pas ?

Ron eut un large sourire.

\- Bien entendu ! C'est à ça que servent les amis non ?  
\- Ron... Si elle t'entend, elle serait capable de demander à Ginny de lui révéler les secrets du maléfice de chauve-furie pour te l'infliger !

Ron pâlit légèrement.

\- Tu... Tu crois ?

Voyant l'air inquiet de Ron, Harry se leva et éclata de rire, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
Faussement vexé, Ron se redressa à son tour, exagérant un air bougon de façade.

\- Et moi qui te prenait pour un frère...  
\- Allez Ron... C'est l'heure d'aller observer les planètes ... Mieux vaut ne pas être en retard en astonomie !


End file.
